The Worldwide Youtube Academy
by indigocanoeple
Summary: "Welcome to the Academy. Here you will learn how to master social media, and make the perfect videos." The brochure isn't wrong, but that's not all that happens here. This semester's sure to be interesting, so come along for the ride as we see which relationships and friendships make it out alive, and find out what these mysterious projects are. Contains OCs. Read Review! Thanks!


**A/N: Hello, welcome to my first fan-fiction with more than one chapter. It's going to include a few OC's right off the bat, so I'm sorry, but this chapter is mostly introduction to my OC, of whom you'll be seeing the story through. I swear this will get more interesting, but all stories have background... right? Anyways, there won't be very much of a confusing plot, although that's subject to change, depending on your reaction! That's right! YOUR reaction! Just leave a review, which I will probably notice (just kidding, I definitely will) , and I may change the plot or story direction based on the number of people who have the same idea! But don't worry, it will stay roughly the same. I guess I'm rambling now, so I think it's time you get reading. Don't forget to review, and enjoy the story!  
**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back, and A Strange Announcement**

I smiled as I walked in the front doors of school. Most people wouldn't enjoy coming back to school, after having two weeks of winter holidays, but I was glad I would see my friends soon. Besides, I didn't go to any normal school, and I probably enjoyed school more than most teenagers.

I should explain. My name is Lavender-Rose Indigo, and I have about 10 middle names that I usually cut out. Teachers call me Lavender-Rose, as do my parents, and most strangers. I hate being called Ro, Lav, or any other short form except –

"L-R!" yelled a voice from down the hall. I smiled at the person who had called out, changing my path so I'd pass by them on my way to my locker. The girl who had called my name ran towards me dramatically, stopping right in front of me before walking beside me.

"Oh, L-R, it's so good to see you again. My family was an absolute nightmare over the break, what about yours?" she asked, joking with me. We both knew that her family loved her to death, and that she had practically the perfect home life. I also had it pretty good, but sometimes my sister could get on my nerves. Good thing she doesn't go to the same school.

"Well, if I had to choose a word, I'd say my break was... phenomenally sensational, yet completely unexpectedly unexceptional," I said, smiling at my friend while she rolled her eyes.

"You and your smart words," she commented, acting as though she had had this conversation before, although we'd been almost best friends for about 9 years, so we probably had. Most people looked at us and saw complete opposites, which was true until you heard us talk. In fact, even our names were opposites.

I have the name Lavender-Rose, and I have never in all my 16 years, of which some I don't remember completely, met someone with a name like it. Thanks Mom and Dad. However my friend, with her name of Victoria, had met many other "Victoria"s over the years she'd known me, and I'd met a few of them myself. After meeting the tenth person called Victoria, she'd wanted a nickname. After realizing that Vicky was almost as common, and that there were three at our school, she went with some short form that I never thought of.

"Oh, but I've used those before, Vity," I laughed, shrugging my heavy backpack off my shoulders. We were almost at my locker, number 77. I'd picked the locker for its number, and when I realized the locker was broken, it had been too late to change. I quickly jammed all my stuff inside, before shoving it closed and holding it there as I put the lock back on. With the lock in place, I let go of my locker and watched as the door tried to spring back open, only being held back by my lock.

"Ah, yes, the return of the never-closing locker," said a voice from behind me, one that wasn't Vity's, but that I would recognize just as well, if not better. It was my friend-turned enemy-turned friend- turned enemy-turned friend-turned enemy-turned friend. Basically, we sometimes got along. I hated the never-ending change, but it was at the same time a constant in my life.

"Ah, yes, the return of the annoying show-off," I shot back, not really insulting him, but just joking around. I heard a laugh, and let out the breath I was holding, in relief. I never knew when he was going to take something personally, although I'm sure he felt the same about me.

"Oh, knock it off you two. L-R, we haven't even been back for 15 minutes before you start insulting Laz. It's just not – " she said, cut off when I spun around, putting on my realistic-looking glare. She stopped when she saw me frowning at her, before she broke down giggling.

"Yeah, you might still want to practice that. You look threatening until they realize that you're trying not to laugh," said the guy Vity had called Laz. I humphed dramatically, pouting a bit before letting a grin show through. Laz and Vity were both laughing, and it was hard not to join them.

"I did practice, all through break! You two are just making me laugh!" I complained, making the seriousness of the situation not clear at all . They just kept laughing, so I started to walk away. "Come on! You'll be late for the assembly we have first period," I called, making them both walk to catch up to me. We passed a few people in the halls, finally making it to the auditorium. Almost all the seats were filled, making me wonder if we were actually last.

There were tons of people in here, laughing and joking around, while occasionally glancing at their phones. I took a seat at the front, because I am what you'd probably call a goody-two-shoes. I'll admit it outright. I glanced backwards seeing a few familiar faces in the crowd. There was a set of twins, laughing to each other. A bunch of friends gathered in a close group, goofing off, and there were two guys near the middle, sitting way too close for the friends they claimed they were. Oh, wait, they were talking to the other pair that were always too close. I wondered what that could be about, but I turned around in my seat once the principal stared talking.

"Hello, and welcome back. I hope your breaks were all excellent and you are all rested and rejuvenated for an exciting semester ahead," the principal started, and everyone stopped their conversations as they listened to the speech. "I'm sure you're all excited to get back to your classes," he said, causing a few good-natured groans from some students in the back. "There are a few special projects that will be starting this semester, and if you are to play a part in one of these projects, a teacher will tell you. I hope you all have a wonderful semester," the principal finished, wrapping up his speech," and welcome back to the Worldwide YouTube Academy."


End file.
